Hiei aprende a jugar
by Sonya-chan17
Summary: En una noche lluviosa... ¿qué maneras se le ocurrirán a Yusuke de divertirse con Hiei?. COMPLETO


**Hiei aprende a jugar **

Sonya-chan17

**(One-Shot) **

Se encontraba en el templo de Genkai, oculto entre las sombras. Siempre por la misma razón:

**Apartar a ese idiota de su hermana **

Lo tenía decidido, algún día iba a matarle. ¿Quien se creía que era para visitarla?. Le ponía enfermo ver a ese imbécil cerca de su Yukina ¿y si le contagiaba su estupidez? lo cortaría en mil pedazos antes de permitirlo.

Llevaba casi todo el día subido en el mismo árbol (el más alto) sin quitarles la vista de encima. Tal vez debería romperle las piernas al inútil, así ya no podría ir a visitarla durante bastante tiempo...

Sonrió cínicamente... si, tal vez debería hacerlo. Pero pronto su sonrisa se transformó una mueca y desecho la idea, ese engendro era capaz de ir a visitarla aunque tuviera que andar haciendo el pino.

Kurama decía que lo que tenía eran celos. Otro idiota. ¿Como iba a tener celos de su hermana pequeña?. ¡Maldición!. ¡Era su hermana!. ¡Jamás se le ocurriría ponerle la mano encima! Ese kitsune le había tomado por un degenerado. (N/a: Me parece que Hiei no comprendió muy bien lo que quiso decirle Kurama ñ.ñU...).

Por fin se marcho el idiota, estaba anocheciendo. Tenia el cuerpo adolorido por permanecer todo el día en esa incomoda rama. Como no tenía sueño decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer solía observar lo que hacían los ningens. Eran tan raros...

Comenzó a saltar velozmente entre los árboles, era imposible de ver por ojos humanos. De pronto comenzó a llover.

- _Mierda, estúpida lluvia, joder!_ – ahora tendría que ir a casa del kitsune.

Cambio de dirección y se dirigió a casa del zorro, cuando llego ya estaba chorreando. Pero había un problema, la ventana estaba cerrada.

- _¿Desde cuando ese zorro cierra la ventana?_._ ¿Qué no sabe que cuando llueve siempre vengo a su casa?_ – considero la idea de romperla y entrar de todas maneras… no, luego tendría que escuchar los sermones de ese baka.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio que había una nota pegada en el vidrio de la ventana. Iba dirigida a él.

_Hiei, me he ido de vacaciones con mi familia. _

_Si llueve puedes ir a casa de Yusuke, ya le he avisado. _

_Atte: Kurama _

- _Qué estúpida broma es esta? El zorro me esta tomando el pelo, quien es él para decirle a Yusuke que voy a ir a su casa!!_ – maldijo en idioma del Makai – _mierda, encima la tormenta empeora!_ – empezaron a caer algunos rayos y soplaba un aire muy frío, que le erizó todo el vello del cuerpo.

- _A la mierda, iré a su casa hasta que pase la tormenta. Luego me largare_ – pensó el koorime saltando de árbol en árbol.

Llego al edificio en el que vivía Yusuke. Maldijo otra vez. La casa del detective se encontraba en uno de los pisos más altos y no había ningún árbol en el que subirse.

- _Como coño se supone que voy a subir?_ – en ese momento dio la casualidad de que una pareja salio de la finca de yusuke y dejo la puerta del patio entreabierta.

- _Antes muerto…_ - susurro para si.

Treinta segundos después…

Se podía observar a un cabreado Hiei soltando tacos dentro del ascensor, no había querido subir por las escaleras por que en ese momento bajaban un montón de ningens.

- _Por que tarda tanto este maldito trasto! ò.ó –_ había apretado todos los botones (xDD) – _lo destrozo ¬¬#? – _tenia una venita en su cabeza desde hacia rato – MALDITO APARATO DE LOS COJONES! Ò.Ó! – pegó un puñetazo al panel y en ese momento el ascensor se paro, con Hiei todavía dentro (N/a: xDDDDDDD).

Genial, ahora ese trasto se había quedado atascado, noto como comenzaba a crecer su furia.

- Bien, si eso es lo que quieres yo encontrare la manera de salir... – dijo con una voz sádica y mirada asesina. (N/a: Hiei amenazando a un ascensor O.o?... xDDDD! )

Empezó a acumular energía, pero en ese momento una pegatina en el espejo del ascensor llamo su atención. Decía lo siguiente:

_En caso de que el ascensor se _

_atasque apretar el botón amarillo. _

Busco el botón amarillo, dio la casualidad de que era el único que aun estaba inservible después de su puñetazo. Vacilo entre apretarlo o no. Decidió probar suerte y pulso el botón…

Mala idea…

¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – el ascensor soltó un tremendo pitido, semejante a la bocina de un barco.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – chillo el youkai protegiendo sus sensibles oídos – AHORA SI QUE ESTAS FRITO MALDITO APARARATO DEL DEMONIO!! – acumulo toda su energía demoníaca en su brazo derecho y estaba a punto de lanzar al dragón negro cuando escucho la voz del detective al otro lado de la puerta mecánica.

- Ehhh! Que diablos ocurre ahí! Buscaos otro lugar para daros un revolcón pervertidos! Ò.ó! – grito Yusuke a las "personas" que según el estaban en el ascensor.

- A QUIEN COJONES LLAMAS PERVERTIDO PEDAZO DE IDIOOOTTAAAAA! Ò.Ó - Hiei estaba realmente furioso.

- Hiei? O.o? que haces ahí dentro?! - pregunto el detective a través de la puerta.

- Pues estaba mirando las baldosas del suelo, quedarían bonitas en la base de Mukuro -respondió sarcástico y con mil venitas en su frente.

- A si? o.O? Ahora eres el decorador de Mukuro? - dijo inocentemente.

- ù.u# _... respira Hiei.. -_ intentaba calmarse a sí mismo _- serénate... -_ consiguió tranquilizarse un poco - QUIERES SACARME DE AQUI MALDITO INSECTO SEMIDESARROLLADO! (N/a: Wow, Hiei habrá estado leyendo un diccionario de insultos)

- Te has quedado atrapado ahí dentro O.o?... - se quedo pasmado.

- Si... ù.u... - respondió Hiei.

- JAJAJAJAAAAAAAA! XDDDDD! – el detective empezó a reírse histéricamente.

- VETE A LA MIERDA! – ESA fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Pego un tremendo puñetazo a la puerta y la partió en dos.

- Hiei! ò.ó! por que has hecho eso? - le regaño Yusuke.

- Por que me ha salido de las narices!! ALGUN PROBLEMA!!? - tomo al detective por el cuello de la camisa y le estampo contra una pared, dejando su cara a dos centímetros de la suya.

- _Ok, creo que Hiei esta enfadado n.nUuuuuu - _pensó el detective - cálmate Hiei, tranquilízate amigo... - le sereno el chico, que empezaba a temer por su salud.

Hiei se relajo un tanto, las palabras de Yusuke sonaban conciliadoras y consiguieron apaciguarlo. Le soltó la camisa y le dejo en el suelo. Intentaba respirar profundamente y a ritmo regular, tenia un tic en el ojo. (N/a: En cual de ellos? XDDD!)

- Que hacías aquí? - se atrevió a preguntar el detective al verlo mas calmado.

- Llueve - fue su corta respuesta.

- Ahhhh... ¿y? - Yusuke no capto el mensaje.

El koorime le encaro. Se estaría burlando de el?

- No te lo dijo el kitsune? - pregunto Hiei.

- El qué? - observo que Hiei fruncía el ceño e intento hacer memoria - ah si! - recordando por fin - vienes a quedarte? - le interrogo.

- Si quieres me voy - le dijo cortante. No iba a quedarse si no era bien recibido.

- No, para nada! me alegra mucho que estés aquí Hiei - pasó el brazo por el hombro del koorime (lo que incomodo un poco a este, pero decidió ser benévolo y no matarle ya que iba a quedarse en su casa) - justamente ahora me estaba aburriendo - le comento cuando entraron en el apartamento.

- Que me has tomado por tu bufón? ¬¬# - le dijo con voz fría mientras observaba el apartamento - y eso? - le pregunto señalando un bulto tirado en el suelo.

- Ah! es mi madre - se acerco a la mujer y la acomodo en el sofá - se le habrá pasado la borrachera en unas horas nn.

-_ Menuda madre... ¬¬Uuu... casi me alegro de no tener una... -_ pensó el koorime.

- Y bien! - exclamo el detective frotándose las manos - a que jugamos nOn?

Hiei se le quedo mirando con cara de ¿What?

- J-jugar? - balbuceo.

- Si! - exclamo contento el detective.

-Yo no juego - fue su respuesta seca.

- Vamos Hiei, no seas soso ¬3¬... a algo sabrás jugar...

- Yo nunca he jugado a nada - le contesto, empezando a molestarse.

- Entonces a que jugabas de pequeño? O.o?

- A matar a idiotas - sonrió cínico - quieres jugar?

- Ehhhh... mejor a otra cosa n.nUuuu - respondió Yusuke - has jugado alguna vez al Monopoli?

- Qué es eso? - pregunto curioso.

- Sígueme - le pidió el detective.

Hiei le siguió, solo para satisfacer su curiosidad (N/a: Ya claro... ¬.¬U). Llegaron a la habitación del chico y le mostró una caja que contenía un tablero y un montón de fichas y billetes.

Solo Inari sabe lo que le costo al detective convencer a Hiei para que jugara con él, pero resulto que al youkai no le agrado mucho el juego (no se aclaraba con los billetes y las calles) y este acabo carbonizado.

Probaron entonces a jugar al ajedrez, pero fue el mismo Yusuke quien acabo destrozando el juego. ( N/a: Quien iba a decir que Hiei sabia jugar al ajedrez? XDDD!)

Luego probaron a jugar a los dardos... mala idea... Hiei acabo atravesando la pared por la fuerza en la que los lanzaba (xDDD).

Entonces dieron paso a los videojuegos, a Hiei pareció gustarle el juego del tetris y no quería jugar a otra cosa. Desgraciadamente el televisor se estropeo interrumpiendo su diversión (N/a: Mentira ... fue Yusuke que desconecto el enchufe por que quería jugar a otra cosa...)

Se quedaron sin nada que hacer...

- A que quieres jugar ahora? - le pregunto fingiendo que no tenia interés (en verdad lo tenia XDDD!)

- No se... - respondió el detective dando un vistazo a la habitación. Su mirada se detuvo en la cama...

- Hiei... - pronuncio con una voz picara

- Qué? - pregunto intrigado.

- Se me ha ocurrido otro tipo de juego nwn - le respondió sonriente.

Unos minutos después ambos jóvenes estaban en la cama jadeantes y sudorosos después de una buena sesión de ejercicio..

- Hiei, hemos roto la cama!! -le dijo sin dejar de jadear - que le voy a decir a mi madre? - su tono sonó preocupado.

- Ese es tu problema - respondió el youkai levantándose y acomodándose la ropa - ya ha dejado de llover - dijo abriendo la ventana y dispuesto a irse.

- Espera Hiei, no puedes dejarme así! - pero el koorime ya se había ido.

Yusuke se volteo y observo la cama destrozada.

- Genial! - se quejo en voz alta - y ahora como le digo a mi madre que he roto la cama mientras saltaba?

Exacto, habían roto la cama... de tanto brincar.

( N/a: Que os habíais pensado pervertidillos nwn?)

**Owari **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Kiaaaaa! Mi primer one-shot nOn! _

_La verdad es que es una tontería. Jejejeje (xDDD) pero me apetecía escribirlo n.n _

_Que os habíais pensado que estaban haciendo nxn? Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo n.n._

_Dejadme un comentario para saber si os ha gustado porfi nn! _

_**R… E… V… I… E… W… S...** _

**Sonya-chan17**


End file.
